The Right Within the Wrong
by MajesticFluff
Summary: Jealousy, lies and, deceit lead to tragedy and drama. Gangs, secrets and psychiatric hospitals. All anyone can do is lean on those they trust and hope with all of their hearts that they won't be the next to betray them. Love is a hard thing to keep, but so worth trying. A multi-pairing fic featuring SasuNaru and KakaSaku. Further warnings and so on inside.
1. Prologue Part 1

**So I decided to start this darker fic in order to vent some negative feelings. I will probably update this one a little bit slower than my other ongoing fic "Second Chances" but I will still keep up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

**Warnings: Sexual themes, kinks (bondage and S&M) ← though those things will be in later chapters, violence, drugs use, mental illness, eating disorders, self harm and strong language. **

**Side Notes: Some characters may be ooc, like Naruto will be a bit of a darker person than usual, but mainly on the inside (like through thoughts), though it wont only be Naruto who will be a bit ooc, though this is an AU so I guess its alright. Sometimes I may feel like writing but not really have anything planned, so those chapters will be a bit more hectic than some, you can really tell when I spent a few hours or days on a chapter by the sudden change in detail and drawn out scenes.**

**The following pairs will be in this fic: **

**SasuNaru**

**KakaSaku**

**KibaHina **

**LeeTen **

**InoSai**

**ShikaTema**

**Temporary Pairings: **

**SasuKarin **

**GaaraNaru**

**InoSaku **

**(Wow this has been the LONGEST introduction to a story that I have ever written) **

**So without further ado, here is the prologue.**

* * *

_Prologue__ (Part 1)_

Naruto found a certain rare bliss when he exhaled that first lung full of THC. It was as if when that first puff of smoke left his body, along with the cloud of white was all his troubles, peacefully leaving his mind. The blond boy started smoking when he was thirteen; it was a beautiful summers day and he was once again alone, venturing throughout the town. That's when he ran into Gaara Sabaku; the young redhead and him found themselves talking beside the small creak in the forest on the outskirts of town when Gaara pulled out a small baggie of green plant. Naruto knew what was inside, he was warned about the drug plenty of times in school. However, when the other male asked if he'd like to try some he figured why not. It wasn't like anyone actually cared about what happened to him, so what would it matter if he were to start in on this habit?

Now here he was, three years later still smoking the stuff on a daily basis; a sixteen year old, slightly hateful stoner, but not just that. As of late Naruto had started developing a habit of throwing up after eating. He would binge then throw it all up before it had a chance to really settle inside of his stomach. Honestly he was doing so much better a year ago, he had a small group of friends and he was slowly but surely becoming happy. Though when Sasuke abandoned them in order to join a small new and up coming gang called Taka, quickly enough he started to spiral again. It didn't help that his former crush and now closest friend Sakura was quickly on that spiral right along side of him.

The pinkette girl was in love with Sasuke, and recently her parents decided to get a divorce and to top it all off she had become hooked on some harder drugs all thanks to the asshole Uchiha. Just like him to get such an innocent girl like Sakura hooked on pills than up and leave her; making her manage her new found addiction on her own. Her grades were slowly slipping because she fell into a depression and all that seemed to matter to her were the drugs and just being able to find an escape.

Naruto passes the small orange and black pipe to Sakura along with his lucky fox lighter. He watches her out of the corner of his eye as she lights up the left over green inside of the bowl and inhales sharply. He hates himself for allowing her to partake in such activities but really he would be a hypocrite if he were to deny her. At least this way he could watch over her and make sure she made it home, or to his home safely. Sakura had the habit of getting out of hand if not supervised properly, and usually no one besides himself and her other blonde friend Ino were willing to take the job.

In the past Naruto had gotten phone calls from Sakura, her crying and begging him to pick her up from some strangers house. Same old story, she would go to a party and get too messed up to function. So instead she would stay in this random persons home until she woke up with a horrible headache and terrible confusion as to where she even was. Despite the fact that this not only worried him immensely; it also rather annoyed him. However, time after time he would hop onto his bike and peddle his way to wherever she was, no matter how far.

He still loved her, but it was a different type of love. It was more like she was the sister he never had and if anything were to ever happen to her he would surely blame himself. So when she called him at midnight after a long Friday he got out of bed without question, got ready and made his way to the park a few blocks away, the closest place between his and her houses.

Now here they were at two o'clock in the morning talking about her deepest problems and secrets while they get higher than they can even manage. Instead of giving her advice, he would just trade his own problems in exchange to make her feel better. That was always how they talked, neither felt they needed a helping hand in fixing their problems, they just needed someone there to vent to, and to remind them that they were not alone in the feeling of drowning in depression. It was always nice to know you were not the only being in the world feeling like that.

"Oh sorry, I drained the bowl, do you have anymore with you?" Sakura asks him in a hopeful tone.

"Of course I have more, we've only smoked a thirty. I brought a fifty out of my ounce at home."

"You're the best Naru-kun." Sakura smiles, watching as he dumps out all the ash from the bowl and refills his favorite pipe.

"So anyways, what were you saying before, about your parents?" Naruto asks before lighting the pot on fire and inhaling.

"Get this, tonight they were fighting over a fucking coffee mug. Apparently a friend gave it to them as a wedding gift and they were screaming at each other about who would get to keep it."

"Seriously, all that over a stupid mug?" Naruto raises one eye brow in question as he hands Sakura the pipe.

"Yeah, my mom ended up breaking it by attempting to throw it at my dads face." Sakura shrugs as she takes her hit.

"I'm sorry you have to listen to that Sakura-Chan."

Sakura sighs in relief as she exhales, "I wish I could just come live with you."

Naruto smiles at his friend, "That would solve both our problems huh?" He laughs lightly, though secretly he is thankful Sakura cannot live with him. If she were to move in she'd find out about his little, well huge, bulimia problem.

Sakura leans her head on his shoulder and snuggles closer to him in order to get a little more warmth. Naruto relaxes a little at the feeling of her clinging to his side. The two had become very comfortable and close to each other; recently so close were sometimes she would sleep over at his apartment and they'd just cuddle and fall asleep. There was absolutely nothing sexual between them, but the comfort of having someone else to hold was just too relaxing to deny.

"I love you Naru-kun." Sakura hums sleepily as she tucks her feet underneath her legs, wedging her hands between her thighs.

"I love you too Sakura-Chan." Naruto replies, looking down at the smaller teen beside him.

* * *

**So yeah I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to get it out and see how it goes. I promise that the chapters will be longer but this is just the prologue. **

**I was going to introduce more in this but I am just really happy with how it turned out. You got to read about the first half of my main two ships. Sakura and Naruto's problems play some of the bigger roles in this fic, I think part 2 will introduce Kakashi and Sasuke. Then I'll get on with the main story and slowly throughout the story I'll give you small bits of my other ships, all the other ships besides SasuNaru and KakaSaku will be at minimum and only bits here and there. **

**Ah but I just love Naruto and Sakura's friendship! **

**Anyways, reviews are highly appreciated. **


	2. Prologue Part 2

**So I wasn't sure how to introduce both sasuke and kakashi, so prologue part 2 is cut into two different parts, (so yes, it kind of turned into a three-part prologue). Part one of part two will be introducing sasuke and part two of part two will introduce kakashi. (Since Kakasaku is the 2nd main pairing, kakashi's introduction will be a bit shorter than sasuke's) **

**Oh also, Gaara is in this chapter! Yay Gaara! **

**I will not do a disclaimer or warning in every chapter, so for the disclaimer go back to Prologue part 1. Warnings will come as needed but for all the basic warnings for the overall story than again, please go to Prologue Part 1. **

**Thank you, and without further ado, the story.**

* * *

_Prologue Part 2_

"I'm quitting...everything." Gaara says in a tone that was barely above a whisper as he crushes the last of the joint he had in his hands, "That was my last joint."

Naruto looks at him, surprise clear in his features, "Seriously?"

"I'm not asking you to quit too, I just ask that you support my quitting."

"Of course I'll support you, Gaara." Naruto rests his palm on the red heads shoulder gently, rubbing small circles against the fabric of his shirt with his thumb.

"Thank you..." Gaara smiles gently at his blonde friend, placing his own hand over the tan hand on his shoulder, "...Since I am quitting though, that means I can no longer provide you with anything."

Naruto sighs before nodding shortly, "I understand, I'll figure something else out."

"I'll talk to my dealer when I go to tell him I quit. I'll offer him your number so he doesn't loose his count in clients, that is if you're okay with that. He's a good dealer, kind of a dick in personality but he does good business and always has his product ready on time."

"Sounds good, thank you Gaara." Naruto says softly, his eyes focused on their still touching hands. He had always had a small crush on Gaara, ever since they met. At first Gaara was cold to him but as he slowly broke down his walls, Gaara proved to be a very warm, kind-hearted friend who always looked out for Naruto, much like Naruto watched out for Sakura.

"Naruto?" Gaara says in a questioning tone, confused by Naruto's blank stare.

Naruto looks up and smiles at his friend, "I'm fine."

"You're not irritated at me for quitting are you?" Gaara asks, worry clear in his voice.

Naruto laughs, squeezing Gaara's shoulder in reassurance, "No I'm not irritated, I'm proud of you. I wish I was as strong as you..." Naruto trails off watching as Gaara moves so he is sitting in front of him.

"You are strong too Naruto. You're one of the strongest people I have ever met." Gaara looks into his eyes, keeping a deep stare. Naruto's breath hitches in his throat as he observes the others greenish blue eyes. They had a certain shine to them, to others they would seem cold, but he knew that inside his eyes was pain and a long past of depression. He was so proud of his friend for getting past all the hard times he had been through, sure Naruto had a helping hand, but he knew Gaara wouldn't have gotten anywhere in his mission to better himself if he didn't have the correct drive to do so.

Naruto admired and respected Gaara. He would even go as far as to say he loved the boy, but fear of rejection stopped him cold in his tracks of ever trying to pursue a relationship with the other.

"T-Thank you, Gaara." Naruto's voice is but a whisper, a blush strong on his lightly tanned cheeks as Gaara reaches forward and moves a small strand of blonde from his eyes, "Gaara?" He questions as the redhead leans forward, his lips inches from his own.

"I like you Naruto." He states simply, "Can I kiss you?"

Naruto nods softly, within seconds of this Gaara's lips are softly connecting with his own. He lingers for a few seconds before pulling away then leaning his forehead against Naruto's.

"Thank you." Gaara smiles softly, causing another blush to form on Naruto's cheeks.

"I- I like you too." Naruto says shakily, softly running his left hand through red locks.

Gaara's smile grows, "I'm glad."

* * *

Naruto fidgets with his phone, waiting on the top row of the school bleachers for his new dealer to arrive. He got a text from him saying Gaara had given him his number and if he would like anything anytime soon. He texted back asking for half an ounce and 20 vicodin, so he would be able to give Sakura something when she ran out of her ativan. Twenty minutes later the guy texted back saying to meet him at the top of the school bleachers with 250 dollars at three o'clock.

It was two minutes to three now and for some reason Naruto was nervous, he had never been that great with meeting new people. Sure on the outside he looked completely comfortable and friendly but on the inside he was a nervous wreck, worried constantly about what to say and what tone to say it in.

"Naruto..." He hears an all too familiar voice from the next row of bleachers down. Naruto looks over to where he heard the voice; his eyes widen when he sees him. There stands Sasuke, a small bag slung around his shoulder, his hands in his pockets and his stare as blank as ever.

"S-Sasuke?" He asks, his voice sounding uncertain and a little panicked.

"No dope, it's the fucking tooth fairy." Sasuke says coldly.

"It's just that... I haven't seen you in a long time... I didn't even know you go to this school anymore."

"I don't." Sasuke says shrugging, finally moving to sit next to the blonde.

"O-oh..." Is all Naruto can manage.

"I just knew it would be easier to meet you here."

"Wait, you knew it was me you were texting?"

"Obviously, what kind of dealer would I be if I went around blindly dealing to people. That's a sure way to get caught by an undercover cop, dope." Sasuke glares at nothing in front of him, not looking at his old friend.

"Why...why would you even sell to me. I thought you never wanted to see me, or Sakura, or any of us again." Naruto's voice drops, his gaze also avoiding looking towards Sasuke.

Sasuke finally allows himself to look down at the blonde. He smirks slightly to himself at the almost huddled position the boy was in. He looked scared and hurt, avoiding eye contact. Sasuke found some sort of sick amusement in others pain, and he would be lying to himself if he said that Naruto's pain wasn't beautiful. Something about that loss of sparkle in his sky blue eyes, the detested posture he took, it was absolutely exhilarating to see.

Sasuke let his smirk fall, "Money's money." He shrugs, "Speaking of which, can we hurry this up, I'm not here for a reunion, I'm here for business."

Naruto nods, pulling out his wallet and counting out 250 dollars as agreed. He hands Sasuke the money in which Sasuke hands him the bag that was around his shoulder, "I want that bag back next time we meet, make it before you run out of that stuff, just text me and we'll figure out a time that works for the both of us."

"Wait, we're going to be meeting up more than just to trade?" Naruto asks, his brow creasing in confusion.

"I like to keep up on what's going on in my clients lives, makes black mail easy if you ever owe me. Either deal with how I do my work, or find a different dealer."

"Okay..." Is all Naruto says. Sasuke stands there for a minute and just watches as the blonde looks down at his feet, slowly retreating back into his shell.

With one final look over, Sasuke shoves the money just given to him into his pocket, turns his back to the blonde and walks away. It had been a long time since he had gotten to mess with Naruto, a year ago he had an established friendship with him. While he would simply put up with all those other people who labeled him as their friend, he seriously had a connection with Naruto. What the blonde didn't know though, is that their love/hate relationship wasn't at all accidental. Sasuke had set it up so that he could manipulate and control the blonde, but also reward him. He only ever wanted to see the blonde happy if _he _allowed it. Unless Sasuke was the cause of Naruto's smile and sparkling eyes, the obnoxious blonde simply annoyed him. However, he absolutely loved watching the other fume in anger only to quickly flatten with humiliation and hurt at a simple phrase from the ravens lips.

It never took much to rile him up, a simple insult about his looks or sexuality. The easiest weakness to hit in the blonde was also the cruelest. If Sasuke said anything about his past, or about the truth behind his eyes; how deep inside he was a weak depressed and hateful person who detested the world. One mention of the truth about the blonde and he would completely cave into himself; and the best part for the raven was that he was the only one who could cause this. If anyone else were to try, they'd get a bloody and bruised face, it used to be the same for him but quickly he broke through his tough outer demeanor and wedged himself into the darkest corners of Naruto's mind. Now instead of jumping at his throat at the things he said, he simply shrank in submission. It was the greatest thing to Sasuke, and it only served even more fulfilling that a year later he still had the same effect on him.

Sasuke had to leave his joy of torturing the blonde in order to fulfill his life long goal of killing his brother. He had been secretly training in mind and body with the science professor at the school, Orochimaru. However, when a small gang by the name of Taka asked him to join he quickly dropped out of school and joined. He even got his own little group of minions; Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. The group infiltrated the other gang in town, the Akatsuki and found out Itachi's location. After a few months of planning, they cornered Itachi, as Sasuke's minions took watch he fought his brother. He could have easily died, and came very near to it, but luckily he had won and now his brother is dead.

Sasuke almost smiles, secretly ecstatic to have the blonde back in his life; and now with being the one to supply him with his addiction he would have more control over the other than ever before. Yes, this would be fun indeed.

Naruto loosens up a bit once Sasuke is out of sight. He sighs, running a hand through his hair. He wasn't so sure if he could really handle Sasuke being back in his life. It wasn't like he blamed Gaara, he had no idea of their deep history. Naruto grits his teeth, just when he finally got his relationship with Gaara to go a step further Sasuke just had to come back. He didn't understand why Sasuke had just a tight grip over him. Sasuke knew everything about him, every dark secret, all his negative hateful thoughts. Unlike Gaara, Sasuke really knew Naruto inside and out. He was a cold sadistic bastard but he had a tight hold on his heart, a hold that apparently he wasn't willing to let up.

Naruto stands up and storms off towards his house. He wouldn't let go of Gaara, he would figure this Sasuke situation out, he wasn't sure how but he was sure he would. No matter what feelings he has for Sasuke, he is determined to shove those feelings away and focus on Gaara. Naruto knows Gaara is good for him, maybe he will even aid in him quitting as well. Sasuke was poison. Sweet, tempting poison but poison none the less.

* * *

"That's the seventeenth time you've skipped class, Sakura." Kakashi says after pulling Sakura's ear buds from her ears, soft rock music can be heard from the small circles.

Sakura jumps before glaring at Kakashi dangerously, "Holy crap Kakshi-Sensei, you scared the living hell out of me."

"Language." Kakashi says in a lecturing tone.

"Oh whatever, you only care about that when we're in school." Sakura accuses, standing up from her cress-crossed sitting position.

"That's because you need to learn how to control yourself better in professional environments."

Sakura rolls her eyes and pushes past him, "You're worse than my dad."

"Probably because I'm the one who takes better care of you."

Sakura turns around, attempting to glare a hole into him, "Uncalled for."

Kakashi throws his hands up, acting as though her glare really was dangerous, "Hey, sorry. Though, it is true that I take better care of you than your own parents as of late. Who's the one that's been bringing you lunch everyday _and _paying for your bus pass?"

"You know I never _asked_ you to do those things, I was just venting one day about having to walk home hungry and next thing I know you're doing all these things for me."

"That's because I don't like watching my favorite student suffering." Kakashi's eyes seem to soften. Its time like this that Sakura wishes he wouldn't wear that stupid doctors mask. He claims it's because he has very sensitive allergies all year-round; but she thinks its because there is something under that mask that he doesn't want others to see.

Kakashi always had a soft spot for the pinkette before him, from day one he watched over her. He slowly watched as she became scarred and broken. Depression becoming a major part of her life. She went from being the top in her class to being on the bottom. She skipped class often and never did her homework. He was suspicious of drugs being a part of her life, but he knew he had to slowly uncover this. He didn't want to get her in trouble, he just wanted to protect her. Kakashi just wanted to keep her _happy_. Admittedly, this would probably lead to something troublesome in the future. Hints of having feelings for the younger girl were already starting to crack through his usually impossible to break walls. She unwittingly forced herself into his life, at first demanding extra credit and tutoring; then venting and crying to him when things became tough.

It has even gotten as far as him picking her up in the middle of the night from questionable situations. It first happened about three months ago. She had his number left over from when he was her tutor and one night called him, crying, asking to be picked up at some park on a shady side of town. When he picked her up she reeked of alcohol and was sobbing. She said that she had gotten into a fight with her best friend Ino and so she went to hang out with some new friends she had made a few weeks prior. Though a few hours into them hanging out, they started to harass her than kicked her out into the rain when she wouldn't put out. She had tried to call Naruto but after an hour of trying and him not picking up she finally gave in and called Kakashi.

It was a step further into knowing the inner workings and problems of Sakura Haruno and he didn't let the opportunity go to waste. He said she could call him anytime she needed help, and let her cry on his shoulder. If he could get to be an important person in her life, maybe she would listen to him when he sought fit to finally have a serious talk with her about some of the things going on in her life.

"I'm not suffering..." Sakura says, her eyes lowering.

"Yeah, and I'm Queen Elizabeth." Kakashi says flatly.

Sakura suddenly laughs, breaking the tension, "Sorry, I just imagined you in a dress with a big jewel filled crown on; it really doesn't fit you. You'd look ridiculous..."

Kakashi gives her his classic eye crinkle indicating that he was smiling, a small chuckle leaving his lips, "It was sarcasm."

"I know that." Sakura smiles lightly, her earlier annoyance now an obvious light amusement.

"Lunch?" Kakashi offers.

Sakura nods before following beside Kakashi as they walk towards home room, where they sometimes ate lunch together. She smiles softly once inside the classroom; observing the bento Kakashi made for her.

"You put strawberries in it today..." Sakura points out.

"Yeah, I think I remember you saying you liked them." Kakashi replies.

"Yeah, they're my favorite." Sakura doesn't know how to react when he heart slightly jumps and butterflies fill her stomach. She pretends like nothing is wrong and forces a small smile to her lips, her throat feeling a little dry when she makes eye contact with the him, "Thank you."

* * *

**Ah, that ended up a lot longer than I meant to make it. Anyways, I hope you liked it. **

**Review? Pretty please? I'll love you forever! **


End file.
